The Crossroads
Four best friends embark on a bachelor party road trip. An adventure of manhood, excitement, alcohol, and loose women. Until they end up at The Crossroads, the largest hotel/nightclub/casino on the west coast of the United States. Being the responsible adults they all are, they decide to stay up and party the night away, until the next morning when one of them goes missing and their hotel room smells of liquor and sex. With one friend missing, the other three go on a heroic adventure to find their missing friend, while encountering literally every obstacle possible. All in the name of friendship! Plot The story actually starts a few days before the interesting shit happens. Firstly, there's Charlie, aka ME. His biggest dream ever since he was nine years old was to be a filmmaker and today is the first day of his first short film! ..Turns out that shit is tough. '' ''Next, we have William. He's..he just has shit luck, okay? He wanted to be a writer, that shit just died. Will is a lawyer and he's really good at his job, he has a 79% close rate, that's above average! The thing about Will is..he's a massive '''square. '''One of his most enjoyed hobbies is to sit in his house on his PC and over analyze the entire philosophy of Batman. Yeah, you can see what I mean. '' ''Next is Yan. He's a wimp. Literally nothing else to say other than that. He's one of my best friends, but holy shit he is such a wimp. Enjoy. '' ''Lastly we have Francis. You know that one guy in High School that was a complete piece of shit and treated everyone pretty bad, but he was still there for you and he somehow had all the girls in your class flirting with him yet he '''never' had a girlfriend? Yeah, that's Frank. '' Right so, now that shit's done. Here's where the story starts. They all met in Charlie's loft for drinks and a movie. This was bad idea number one. '' The four heroes all stare intensely at the screen as they watch Saw 10: The Second Coming. A jump scare happens as Yan freaks out and spills a soda all over the floor. "God dammit!" Charlie says. He goes to the kitchen and grabs the mop. "I'm sorry guys. This is a real scary movie! It reminds me of that one moment in Resident Evil 9 where Phillip dies the exact same way!" Yan says. "Oh! Tell me more about how it has to be a reference to forty other fucking video game series!" Charlie says, annoyed. "Move your feet." he says to Will. Will moves his feet, "Does baby want a slushie?" he says in a sarcastic tone. Charlie looks at Will, "I hope you never win another case." An argument breaks out between the two. Francis and Yan standby watching. Francis stands up infront of the two. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!''" he yells. "..okay damn." Charlie says. Frank takes a deep breath, "This movie..is fucking shit, okay? It is BAD. I have no idea how you're scared by it." he looks at Yan. Yan shrugs. "But I wanted to enjoy it with, ya know..my fucking friends? So we can all laugh at it and have a beer. BUT NO. We can't go three seconds without getting into a cat fight." he takes a deep breath. "Look. We've all had shitty weeks. Actually, my week wasn;t that bad, but that's besides the point. We all need a break right?" he asks. "I could use one." Will says. "Remember how one day we all planned to go on a roadtrip?" Frank asks. "Yeah?" Yan says, unsure. "Lets do it." Frank replies. "...Nigga what?" Charlie says. Characters CarlosEz.png|Charlie Estevez - The Kinda Sorta Shitty Leader of the three.|link=User:Techno Bacon Charlie Cox as Peter Parker in his thirties MARVEL's Watchmen.jpg|Will Lawton - The Brains of the three. Also a gigantic square.|link=User:RoninTheMasterless LuisCallero.png|Yan - The Wimp.|link=User:Draft227 Tahar-Rahim-portrait-012.jpg|Francis - The Missing Link... Literally.|link=User:FrenchTouch